Plotless Point of View
by Night-Blaze
Summary: Title says all. Starts of with Ai's POV. Conan's is now up. I have yet to decide if I should continue with the rest of the people's views on the same pointless matter...
1. Default Chapter

**A/n:** I know this fic is quite silly and pointless, plotless and maybe a bit out of character. However I would appreciate it if you just read it and give me a feed back. I am considering if I should write other fics about this but with alternate point of views...

Anyway, on with a fairly plotless story. Standard disclaimers apply here as well...

* * *

**Plotless Point of View**

**Ai's POV**

The kids have come over to play in Agasa's house again. Conan included. He seems a little less enthusiastic compared to his other companions but it is more than I can usually muster for such occasions. Agasa has come up with yet another one of his new inventions and, to me, it is just a much more improved and advanced version of a Gameboy.

Let me clarify something before I go on. I did not say that the professor's invention is primitive or anything but this time, it really **is** just a Gameboy, a toy that children play with, a handheld electronic device where kids play all sorts of games on.

The professor has a truly brilliant mind but sometimes, I wish he would invent more constructive devices to help Kudo and I keep an eye on the Black Organization and not get caught in the process. He usually meets the standard that I mentally set for him, though occasionally, he even surprises me. But I will never let him know this from me.

Conan is now the one playing with the 'Gameboy'. As usual, all the other kids have lost and now it's his turn. Hmmm... interesting... from the concentration lines on his face, this seems to be quite a tough game to play and yet, judging from the facial expressions of the kids, he is obviously winning. Perhaps I might have a go at it later if it proves challenging enough.

"Yahoo..!! Conan has won!" The kids cry.

I smile ever so slightly and raise my eyebrow when Conan looks up from the game and straight at me. He gives me a crooked smile and says, "You should try playing this sometime. It's pretty challenging."

"Perhaps I will, once you explain to them how you won." I say, gesturing to his surrounding audience. He only gives me a pained look while I give him a seemingly innocent smile. What I just suggested is what he fears most; and in trying to avoid it, he tried to pique my interest so that I would take the Gameboy off his hands. He would have succeeded too if I hadn't known him as well as I do.

He knows me very well too, for not many are able to capture my interest as quickly and as easily as he does. He knows that I will only 'play' with something if it is challenging, regardless of other people's views on whether or not it is 'fun' to play with.

Although I must confess that there are times when I'm with the kids that I do experience fun without it involving a murder case.

However, if anyone ever wants anything challenging, all that that person needs to do is to hang around Kudo or Conan, whichever way one sees it. I am now used to thinking of him as "Edogawa Conan", but whenever a case arises, he sheds his act of being a seven year old kid. Slight though it may be, but when it happens, I can't help but be reminded once again that this boy is actually teenager "Kudo Shinichi". As Kudo, trouble always arises when he is around, so even as 'Conan-kun', there is no exception to that rule.

I see that Ayumi has finally cornered Conan into teaching her how to win that game. To my amusement, I also see that Genta and Mitsuhiko are looking unfavorably at Conan right now as he is teaches Ayumi. To those two boys, Conan looks as if he is reacting quite positively towards Ayumi's advances though I know better.

He is pretty much sweating himself dry trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, probably cringing at himself since the other two boys are staring daggers at him and very embarrassed too, for he knows very well that Ayumi likes him.

I snicker. I just can't help it. Since it wasn't too loud, I doubt that anyone notices at all. But apparently Conan's hearing is very sharp because for an instant he sends me a death glare. That makes my hidden grin even larger. This kind of scene had been replayed nearly everywhere the "Detective Kids" have been to together.

It is a very familiar scene and as usual, I do not help him in this kind of situation a single bit. I enjoy seeing him squirm under his own skin. I think that it must be a rare sight to see Kudo squirm in discomfort for any reason other than Mouri Ran, which is why I usually let Agasa rescue him or watch him maneuver the kids out of his hair.

I wonder why Mitsuhiko is looking at me right now and not at Ayumi. I mentally sigh. I know for sometime now that he has a minor crush on me and he can't decide if he should just give in and surrender Ayumi to Conan then come after me or should he still remain loyal to Ayumi.

Personally, I will obviously advice him to try the latter as it has a much higher success rate than the former. Maybe someday I will give him that admonishment but now, so long as he still hasn't stepped past the boundary, I'll leave him alone.

As I look up at Mitsuhiko, he quickly averts his attention back to Conan and Ayumi. I also avert my attention to Ayumi. She is certainly a sweet girl but I will say that she is pretty perceptive too. I believe she will actually grow up to become a successful detective too, so long as she keeps her emotions in check.

However, I do pity her. She can gain Conan's affection easily enough but she can never gain his love; the girl named Mouri Ran, his current 'guardian' has totally ensnared his heart. I had contemplated a relationship with Kudo, but it just won't work out and so I will just leave that matter at that.

"Don't you think that you should help him out a little?" Professor's voice comes from over my head. I look up to be greeted by his amused face still looking at the other kids' antics.

"Maybe I will, but not yet. I am enjoying myself right now and, from the looks of it, so are you." I settle myself back comfortably back into my personal armchair to continue watching the scene before me and also to hide my widening grin. "However, if you want to, YOU can always be the one helping him out."

"Like I would! You said so yourself, I'm enjoying myself. It isn't often that I get to see Kudo squirm beneath his skin like that." The professor answers. "Anyway, after all that hard work of inventing that game-playing device, I think I deserve a rest." This is soon followed by a sound that indicates that he, too, is settling himself down on the armchair behind me and making himself comfortable.

I turn my attention back to Conan. He now has a pained expression on his face as Ayumi begins to inch closer while the two other boys give him more and more murderous looks. He quickly ends his explanation to the kids and gets off the couch with the game device in hand. He walks towards me. I raise my eyebrow and look back into Conan's eyes as he hands it to me.

"Please take it." He pleads, then in a softer voice, "For the peace of my mind, just help me this time and I will owe you a favor. I have a headache today and am not up to the task of handling them on my own without losing my temper even though I know they are pretty much innocent."

All this is very amusing to me and as we are still out of earshot of the kids I reply, "Alright, but you will have to keep your end of the bargain. You owe me one, and it shall be anything that I shall ask of you. Is that alright with you?"

He eyes me suspiciously and on seeing the ends of my mouth twitch slightly, he sighs in defeat. "So long as whatever that you ask of me isn't against my own principles." And we shake on that before I take the 'Gameboy' from him and proceed to examine the nature of the game.

Ayumi looks at me balefully as I take the 'Gameboy' offered to me by Conan. She still thinks that I like Conan. That is a pretty amusing thought. However, I shall admit that he is a rather interesting person to be with and that he often piques my interests in things that was once of no consequence to me in the past.

He intrigues me; but I can safely say that I am not in love with him. It is just that he and I have more things in common than with the rest of the other average kids and thus making us seem closer in the eyes of this young girl.

I pretend to be interested by the game as I ignore the eyes of everyone else in the room as they look at me. Then Conan asks permission from Agasa to use his spare guest room so that he can have some privacy and rest, all the while massaging his temples with his hand.

It seems he really has a headache, and my admiration for him rose a bit more. He has endured the other members of the Detective Kids for a whole day now and still hasn't lost his temper with them; I don't think there are many who have as high a tolerance level as he has for kids.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko look like they have found other ways to entertain themselves and allowed Conan to excuse himself from their game. The Professor is still sitting in his armchair with a mysteriously contented smile on his lips as he surveys the situation from his corner.

I guess this will end like any other eventless day in this house when the whole gang would come over. There are no cases to be solved, no interactions with police officers and dead bodies, no transformations from Edogawa Conan to Kudo Shinchi and best of all, the day will end in peace.

Days like this are very rare and precious. I am grateful for these days of peace in my life of constant danger with Kudo. But I know too that such peace is very fragile and can break at any moment. Nevertheless, I will enjoy this while it lasts.

Hmm.... This game the Professor created is actually quite interesting; perhaps I should put in more effort to play the game. And for a peaceful day like this, I am glad I have people to share it with – even though it may be a mismatched group of people. As irritating as the kids, Conan and occasionally Professor Agasa are to me, they are now perhaps the closest thing I have to a family and I shall do anything in my power to protect them.

I seem to be developing a sentimental side lately. I think Conan is rubbing off on me too much but I don't resent such feelings. Surprisingly, I even enjoy such emotions somewhat. Family. This is as close as I can have at present and so I will treasure it. Now, all I have to do is keep my mind on the game. I will not let Conan beat me in such trivial things.

#**OWARI/**#

**A/n**: Quite out of character eh? But if you have read till this point, maybe you can just give me a review, some feedback? I would really appreciate that. THANX.

If things come out weird meaning the fonts and symbols don't blame me. somehow, the editor doesn't seem to cooperate with me very well at all.

-Blaze-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: Hihi. Here's Conan's POV. Enjoy.

P.S. Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

**Conan's POV**

:Groan: This is just not my day. Oh, no, siree. Nothing went as expected today. In fact, quite a few things caught me unaware. Though, in hindsight, after the kind of start I had this morning, I should have expected the unexpected. :sigh: But as the saying goes, hindsight is always perfect.

First off, not only did I wake up with a splitting headache, the bloody alarm clock kept ringing in my ear, making my headache worse. And only AFTER washing up and scrambling around looking for my clothes did I realize that today was Saturday. Saturday no school. My earliest appointment was with the kids at 10am, which was 4 hours away. I must have really been out of it yesterday to set the alarm clock for 6am. So I went back to sleep fully clothed.

The second time I woke up was at 9.30am. I can only say that waking up sprawled face down on the bed with ice water dripping down your neck and back is not a fun sensation. Ran must have been in one of her sadistic moods today. Urgh! As if that wasn't enough, after making my rumpled self more presentable, Ran kept teasing me about Ayumi being my 'girlfriend' all through breakfast. Even with the headache and all my chaotic moods, I just couldn't seem to leave the house fast enough. I didn't want to be near Ran when she was like this.

The rest of the kids reached the park the same time I did. Getting a very exuberant wave from Ayumi, I returned it with a smile and when they got closer, I greeted all of them with a good morning. The boys greeted me with a slap to the back, nearly introducing my face to Mr. Ground, as I didn't expect it. Damn migraines/headaches and girly hormones. Anyway, the plan was to play in the playground for a bit before going over to Prof. Agasa's place to meet up with Ai and to play with his new invention. A gameboy of sorts, it appeared.

The hour and a half that we spent in the park was pure unadulterated torture. After an intense debate (which seemed more like a shouting match), the kids finally decided to play hide and seek with Genta being the seeker and basically about a quarter of the whole park was used as the grounds to hide in. The countdown started from a hundred. I was not very enthusiastic about this game but… I was forced to play along for two reasons: a) to placate the others and b) to play up to my role as a kid myself.

Just as I found a suitable bush to settle in, I felt something wet and cold touch the back of my neck. All at once, I burst out from the bush where I had hidden behind to see what it was that touched my neck. It was a dog. A HUGE dog. From what I could make out, that dog should be a golden retriever. And it was scampering towards me. When that last thought finally registered in my mind, it was too late for me to back away from the dog as it was already slobbering all over me with its front paws pressed against my chest. I couldn't push it off me and neither could I roll away from it, so I did the only thing that came to mind at that moment. I screamed, hands up and shielding my face from dog slobber. Ugh.

Suddenly, the very heavy weight known as a dog just disappeared. As I carefully peeped past my upraised hands, a pair of very concerned eyes of a girl around my age confronted me. Ahem, let me rephrase that: a girl around my REAL age. After she ascertained my well-being, at least physically, she sent me off, equipped with a borrowed handkerchief, to the nearest water source to clean myself.

After returning, I handed over the now wet handkerchief to the girl…just as some guy started shouting obscenities. And that was pretty much all the warning I got before being pounced on – well, more like attacked – by the dog. Again. Pinned to the ground by a dog's front paws with dog breath breathing onto my face is NOT an experience I would like to repeat. The golden retriever was once again yanked off me. By the same guy shouting obscenities, I guess. As I scrambled to my feet, I concluded that this guy was the one who lost the dog the first (and second) time it pounced me, if the shouting match the guy and the girl were having over my head was anything to judge by. What an incompetent moron.

The girl turned to me once again to check on me; luckily, the only damage done to me THIS time was purely psychological. I just had to wryly grin at myself internally when I realised it. The girl introduced herself as Nakamori Aoko and the idiot who released the dog TWICE was Kuroba Kaito. By now, the rest of the detective kids were already standing a few yards away from me with wide eyes, not moving at all. Then suddenly, after looking in my direction once more, they started laughing just like that. Apparently, they had seen enough of what had happened to find it hilarious. I glowered at them. Not like there was anything else I could do.

The girl, Aoko was still standing beside me berating her companion while he only smiled just a tad sheepishly. She reminded me of Ran. And then, when I turned to study that Kaito guy, I was more than taken aback by his likeness to the adult me. If I didn't know better, I would believe that this Kuroba Kaitowas the brother of one Kudo Shinichi. Feeling eyes on me, I lifted mine to meet Kaito's, which were still dancing with mirth at me. By then, the kids had recovered enough from laughing to move towards us.

After a chat with the rest of us 'kids', Aoko concluded that it was Kaito's fault we weren't able to play our game properly and demanded that he gave us a treat in compensation for ruining our fun. He got us an ice cream cone each. I was well aware of eyes on my back… in particular, Kaito's. I really didn't know what was wrong with him but that was starting to get on my nerves. Hey, I really wasn't in the best of moods then. Since the kids were more or less preoccupied with eating their ice cream and talking to Aoko, I finally surrendered to my temper. Turning to Kaito, I demanded the reason he kept on staring at me. Was I really all that interesting? All the while, being careful enough to maintain a safe distance away from the dog as that same moron held its leash.

All he did was smiled the MOST condescending smile that have ever been sent my way. It was so infuriating. Reminded me of Kaitou Kid. So far, only Kid had ever been able to infuriate me in so short a time with so simple a gesture. I really hated this guy already. Ooh! I was thanking the heavens by the time we reached the edge of the park and everyone had finished their ice cream cone. We parted ways with the pair with the dog. After overhearing bits of their conversation, I now knew that the golden retriever belonged to one of Kaito's friends or neighbours and he volunteered to walk the dog as its owner was busy. Come on! Who the hell freaking would VOLUNTEER to walk someone else's dog when they don't even know how to handle one? That guy was such a moron. I really pitied that Aoko.

We stopped by one of the famous noodle shops for lunch before we went to Prof. Agasa's house. Being one of our more familiar haunts, the owner and workers there recognized us very easily. As we waited for our turn to be served, we chatted lightly about everything and anything. We even chatted with strangers, who decided to join in the conversation with a sentence or two, and the waiters and waitresses who still attempted to share a joke or two with us even though they were obviously very busy. After idling for about an hour or two there, we left the establishment to continue on with our next program of the day.

On the way to Prof. Agasa's, the topic of conversation turned to the Prof.'s newest invention of a game. The speculation and talk about it at least gained some of my interest. Though I wouldn't say that I was as enthusiastic as they were, at least I wasn't in as bad a mood as I was earlier. When we got to the professor's house, my mood was much improved by then. After the usual greetings were exchanged, I took a seat on the huge sofa in the professor's living room as Prof. Agasa passed me his newest invention. It looked much like a typical handheld gameboy, and after checking through its electronic menu and functions, I could only conclude that it really WAS just a handheld game playing device with no other extra threatening functions to it. I raised an eyebrow at the professor but he only smiled and shrugged.

"You need to sit back, relax and play a game or two once in a while." And that was all I got from him as he walked off to finish whatever it was he was doing when we arrived. So I shrugged and passed it over to Genta to play with it first. Ai was sitting near the end of the room in her usual seat, silently observing us. I didn't think she'd be very interested in the gameboy either. I at least knew her well enough to know that if something weren't interesting enough, she wouldn't bother with it at all unless forced to. Hmm… It seemed that it was a rather tough game for the other three, as in less than 15 minutes, they gave up and passed the gameboy over to me.

:silence:

Ok. I would concede that this was a rather challenging game and I'd be damned if it didn't have so many multiple levels. If Ai were to play this, she would absolutely love it. Darn, my headache came back. It had faded away during our brief stint at the park and boy, was that a relief. It just had to start again. Alright! That was the last part of this stage and… yesss!

"Yahoo..! Conan has won!" The kids crowding around me cried.

Huh. That was only the first stage. I think it would have taken more than a few hours to really 'win' the game at any rate. And I really needed a rest then. How could I distract these guys into leaving me alone for a bit? Holding onto the game surely wasn't the way. Ah… Haibara Ai.

I looked up from the game at Ai and she raised an eyebrow at me. I tried to give her an innocent smile. Well, as innocent as it could get at that time anyway, and said, "You should try playing this sometime. It's pretty challenging."

"Perhaps I will, once you explain to them how you won." She said as she gestured to the other kids around me. I tried to glare at her but I failed miserably. It must have been rather pathetic as she only smirked in reply, seeming to be almost amused at my reaction. I could only fume silently.

Oh spiteful deities, why me? Were you trying to play a cosmic joke on me? Ayumi had set herself firmly by my side to make sure that I would tell her how to pass stage one of this game and I could feel Genta and Mitsuhiko's glare. It was about as easy to ignore as a flamethrower. How much worse could this get? I was well aware that Ayumi liked me, just as it was blazingly obvious that the other two boys liked her. I couldn't and wouldn't see her as a potential girlfriend. After all, she was more of a little sister to me! How could I get out of this…?

Suddenly, I heard a sound from Ai's direction that sounds suspiciously like a snicker. I looked up at her and I could see amusement painted all over her face. I glared at her. She was enjoying this too much. Presently among all those who were acquainted with Haibara Ai, none other knew her as well as I did; and even then she still remained a mystery to me most of the time. However, it looked like she knew me pretty well too, as she was the one who manoeuvred me into my current position. If she had slipped up for a bit, she would have taken the gameboy and I would have been able to do whatever I wanted. I was sure of it.

As Ayumi inched closer to me, I quickly ended my explanation and sped off towards Ai. I couldn't take it anymore. If the only way to escape was to make a deal with the devil, then so be it. I would have done it if only just to get some time off to rest my aching head. After a slight negotiation, a deal was struck, we shook on it and the gameboy was transferred to her. Now I owe her a favour. I just hope that this was one deal that I wouldn't regret. The kids were now surrounding her, trying to see how she intended to beat that game while she pretended to be absorbed by the game and temporarily ignored them.

Sheesh, I knew her so well. Oh wait, it probably had something to do with the fact that we were both in our late teens but stuck in seven-year-old bodies because of a pill. How ironic was it that she created that pill? Shiho. She could still be really ruthless if she chose to be so, but recently, more often than not, she chose not to be. She may not know it, but she was getting fond of the rest of the 'Detective Kids' and she always tried to protect them from harm. She was an enigma, a mystery that not even I could solve. She loved and cared deeply for her sister who was deceased as witnessed by me. A sister whom she wasn't allowed a lot of contact with, from what I gathered from her narration. But she hated those who supposedly raised her and as she turned against the Black Organisation, I think there was no love lost at all. I would say that she was one of the few females that I would respect and admire – she was no simple weepy woman… er… girl that frightened easily. In fact, I could count on one hand the times when I have seen her done either.

Oh, heavens above, I needed an aspirin! After informing Agasa of my need for a rest he offered me the use of his guestroom and gave me permission to ransack his med-kit with a funny little expression that looked a bit like a cross between a little amusement, some concern, contentment and even a little mischief. I must be worse off than I thought I was. I took my leave from everyone in the room and pried myself away from the kids who have by now crowded around me once again to play some other form of games. I asked them to pay attention to Ai, as I know for a fact that she would continue with the game even after she had passed stage one. When that happened, they would get to see what they should be expecting on the consecutive stages.

After finding the aspirin and taking it with some water, I went off to the guestroom to sleep off my headache. Hopefully it would be better before evening approached and I have to return home. Then, as my head touched the pillow, I knew no more.

#**OWARI/**#+

**A/n**: Out of character? Let me know. In fact I think there's a few holes in here but as much as I try to cross read with Ai's POV I still can't seem to identify it, probably it's because I've crossed referenced the two too much…

But if you have read till this point, maybe you can just give me a review, some feedback? I would really appreciate that. Sankyu!


End file.
